User blog:CRUDLuVER/Crud's Little Project
Okay, that was a huge lie, this isn't a little thing at all. It's "Internet Celebrites: Duke it Out!". As you can imagine, it's a party fighting game in the style of PlayStation All-Stars or Smash Bros. featuring Internet Personalities. I'm not limiting this to just YouTube, any memes or popular video sites are fair game as well. The game is fast paced (Like Smash Bros.) and has a Super Meter (Like All-Stars), But still has a health meter, much like a traditional fighting game. Each character has 4 super moves: A Level 1, a Level 2, a Level 3, and a Screen Wipe. Screen wipes are similar to the cinematic Level 3 Supers in All-Stars, they are extremely hard to optain, and you only get one chance to perform them. I'm not planning on actually making the game, at the moment, mostly due to a lack of experience and copyright concerns, but I might at one point. I'm going to start off with my first character showcase: The Angry Video Game Nerd! This will start tomorrow. Hopefully somebody actually notices this, unlike most of my other blogs, because I'm making this as huge as possible. Angry Video Game Nerd Here is my moveset for one of the most famous gamers on the internet. Any AVGN fan will be incredibly happy with the moveset I thought up. Special Moves Neutral Special: The Power Glove is So Bad Shoots a ball from Mattel Super Gloveball out of his Power Glove, the ball bounces 3 times before disappearing. Side Special: Down it With Beer Tosses a Rolling Rock bottle in front of him, the longer you charge, the more damage the bottle does. If the bottle is fully charged, it releases a small explosion. Down Special: Super Scope Shoots a powerful shot out of his Super Scope, similar to the Smash Bros item. Up Special/Recovery: Diarreha Dump Has a bowel movement that launches him up into the air. The feces can meteor players below the nerd. Normal Moves Normal Move: Zapper? No, It's the F**kin' Power Gun! Shoots his NES Zapper, can shoot 3 shots at a time. Side Tilt: The Biggest Piece of Sh*t Video Game Weapon of All Time. Jabs the cane from Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde out st the opponent. This attack is increibly weak, however, it can be performed many times in a row, making it very reliable. Down Tilt: Lazer Scope Says Fire! (or occasionally drops an F-bomb) and shoots a weak shot out of the Konami Lazer Scope. Up Tilt: Holy Sh*t! It's Jason F**king Voorhees! Jason Voorhees appears and slices the Nerd up into the air with his machete. The nerd will hit anyone above him, as well as anybody next to him, thanks to Jason. Neutral Air: Vomit Shoots a short range vomit at any opponent in front of him. Front Air: Piece of Sh*t! Throws one of 5 terrible NES Accesories in front of him. Back Air: Power Pad for a Cape?! What was I thinking! Swipes an opponent behind him with the Power Pad he's using as a cape. Smash Attacks and Grab Side Smash: F**k You Bugs Bunny Throw Bugs Bunny onto the ground, hitting anybody in front of him. Down Smash: Roll-N-Rocker Hops onto the Roll-N-Rocker and wobbles back and forth, making this the longest lasting and strongest Smash Attack. Up Smash: Sh*t onto the ceiling! Takes a crap upwards. Grab: This R.O.B thing is a piece of @$$! R.O.B appears in front of the Nerd and throws the opponent in one of 3 directions. Super Moves Level 1: Sh*t Pickle Sh*t Pickle appears and slams down in front of the Nerd. Level 2: Glitch Gremlin The Glitch Gremlin appears and unleashes Glitch havok! Level 3: Super Mega Death Christ He appears and the Nerd hops on him. Basically think Sweet Tooth's Level 3 in PlayStation All-Stars. Screen Wipe: The Horrors of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Says "F**k this, I'm going to play video games." He then walks into his house, turns on his NES, sets his TV to Channel 3, and turns the TV on. He then sees that Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde is the game inserted in the NES. The Nerd shouts "@SS!" or "F#&K" so loud that it splits the world in half, killing everybody on screen. Alternate Costumes The Bullsh*t Man Unlocked by reaching Level 5 with the Nerd James Rolfe Unlocked by reaching Level 15 with the Nerd Home Stages Nerd Room ''' Unlocked at the start '''E.T Pit Unlocked by reaching Level 10 with the Nerd. Classic Nerd Room Unlocked by reaching Level 20 with the Nerd. Minions Mike Matei Unlocked by beating Arcade mode with the Nerd. Guitar Guy Unlocked by winning 50 versus matches with the Nerd Category:Blog posts